


Complications

by ladyfoxxx



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Facebook, M/M, Outed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/pseuds/ladyfoxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey Way is now in a complicated relationship with Pete Wentz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complications

It's not just a horse, it's a unicorn. She (Mikey knows with a kind of prescience that the animal is a she) stands elegantly in the dappled sunshine, light bouncing through the silken strands of her flowing mane. Her hooves are dug into the soft green grass. Mikey approaches her slowly, not wanting to startle her.

She nickers softly, shifting on long graceful legs, but she doesn't run away as Mikey pads closer, stepping carefully and holding his breath. No sudden moves. He reaches out his hand, long fingers unfolding towards her head, and she doesn't shy away. With one bend of her long neck, her velvety nose brushes against Mikey's fingertips.

The breath he's been holding pushes out of his mouth. He reaches up slowly, so slowly to pet her mane. Something butts him roughly in the shoulder, but he doesn't look, he doesn't want to do anything sudden that might spook her. Whatever it is, it slams into him again, shaking him by the shoulder. Mikey tries to shrug it off and focus on the unicorn, but it's getting more and more violent.

"Mikey."

Mikey groans something unintelligible into the pillow.

"Mikey wake up." Gerard's voice pierces through Mikey's sleep fog, sounding annoyed and annoying. "Wake up, fucker. Brian's pissed." He shakes Mikey again, tugging at his arm until Mikey rolls over to slump on his back. When he cracks a gluey eye open, there's a Gerard shaped blur looming over him and a Frank shaped blur hovering behind. He gropes for his glasses, pushing them smudged and crooked onto his face. Gerard's pouty glare slides into focus, as does Frank's gleeful expression.

"There was a unicorn." Mikey murmurs sadly, remembering her velvety nose and perfectly white mane. Now he'll never get to ride her.

"Sure there was." Gerard grumbles. "How much did you drink last night? Fuck, you _reek._ "

"Like you can talk." Mikey grumbles at his stinky-ass brother. "There wasn't _that_ much tequila." He sits up too quickly and gets a headspin, invisible knives slicing into his brain. He presses a palm to his throbbing forehead. Fuck, he hates Gabe. "Okay there was _some_ tequila."

He gropes around in his mind for the rest of last night, but most of it is an alcohol soaked blur. There may have been dancing. This is never a good thing. He knows he got back to his bunk okay, because here he is, getting woken up by stupid brothers who have nothing better to do than be really, really annoying.

"Tell him, Gee." Frank bounces excitedly.

"Tell me what?" Mikey moans, wanting so much to be asleep again. He gropes around the bunk for his sidekick, finding it tucked under his pillow. When he hits the buttons it doesn't turn on. Not even a warning light. "Battery's dead." His lip curls in confusion.

"Yeah, which is why _I'm_ the one getting the angry manager phone calls." Gerard pouts harder, like getting phone calls from Brian is such a chore. Whatever. Mikey digs around his bunk for his charger.

"Gerarrrrrd. Just fucking tell him already, or I will." Frank chants, and fuck his voice does _not_ agree with Mikey's hangover. Not even a little.

"I'm getting to it!" Gerard hisses at Frank.

Frank just smiles wide, "You're so cute when you're angry."

Mikey makes a face and covers his eyes. The darkness helps his headache a little, but nowhere near enough. "Please go away."

"Gerard!" Frank squeals, adding a few more pointy items to the knives in Mikey's head. "Come on."

Mikey drags his hand off his face, "Will you just tell me already so I can go back to sleep?"

Gerard looks from Mikey to Frank, he's cornered and he knows it. "Fine. Okay, Brian rang me this morning in a fit, because you did... something complicated on FaceSpace and now it's all over the internet."

"Face _book_. Facebook!" Frank corrects Gerard with a light slap on his arm. "God, you're such a noob."

"I have a Facebook profile?" Mikey scratches his hair-nest absently. "Since when?"

"We've had them for ages, all of us. Publicity thing." Frank says, a knowing smile pulling at his mouth.

"Oh." Mikey's hand finally closes on his charger, which is half inside an old sock, and he plugs his sidekick in. It makes a reassuring beep as it starts to charge. "So what then?" Mikey's still not sure why him having a Facebook profile qualifies as a reason for him to be awake when he could be _riding a goddamn unicorn_.

"You changed your... thing and you... made it complicated." Gerard stumbles over the words, brow furrowing like he knows he's getting it wrong.

Frank makes a disgusted noise and rolls his eyes, clarifying it for Mikey. "You changed your relationship status last night from 'single' to 'it's complicated'."

"So?" Mikey really doesn't see why that would be a big deal. His sidekick glows to life and there on the screen is the Facebook profile in question. His eyes scan over the webpage, well at least his profile photo doesn't suck.

"So, you changed it to 'In a complicated relationship' with-"

"With Pete." Mikey says, as his eyes stick on the screen. There on his profile page, next to a little heart icon it says _Mikey Way is now in a complicated relationship with Pete Wentz_.

Well, this is news. His heartbeat skips even as his headache intensifies.

There are 872 comments on his changed relationship status and 3 229 people have "liked" it.

"Does Pete know?" Mikey asks, his brain scrambling to get its head above water.

"Dude, of course he knows, he has to confirm it before it'll show up." Frank knows way too much about this Facebook shit.

Gerard makes an unimpressed noise. "The whole fucking world knows."

"Huh." Mikey's fingers feel damp on the plastic keys of his sidekick, which trills to let him know he has eleventy billion text messages and probably a bazillion voicemails. "Um, well three thousand two hundred and twenty nine people like it."

"Hit refresh." Frank smirks.

Mikey reloads the page. "Three thousand two hundred and thirty two." He fights a smile pulling at his mouth.

Gerard hits him in the shoulder. "This is serious! It's a big deal, everyone's talking about it."

Mikey really isn't awake enough to deal with this.

"You should call Pete. Or Brian. Well both of them really. I'm not dealing with this, it's your mess Mikeyway." Gerard folds his arms, looking like a cop. Or a parent.

"Fine, fine. I'll call him." Mikey yawns. He should probably be more worried, but it hasn't really sunk in yet.

"You better." Gerard makes a noise like a disgusted horse, loops his arm through Frank's and drags him out of the room.

Mikey stares at the pixels that make up Pete's name on the screen of his sidekick. Fuck, he hasn't seen Pete in person for months. They haven't even talked on the phone that much, it's usually all texts and emails and random photo messages. He probably drunk dialed last night. He's not as good at fighting the urge to hear Pete's voice when he's under the influence.

He clicks through his contacts to Pete's name and hovers his thumb over the number. He's suddenly twitchy, not sure if he's ready for this. Like a coward, he hits the button to send a text instead, and when the text history appears on the screen from last night, it all falls into place. He scrolls up apprehensively.

"Oh shit." He really was drunk last night.

 _mikey: do u ever wish u cld rewind time?  
pete: all the time. i do a lot of dumb shit mikeyway  
mikey: no i dont mean to change stuff just 2 go bk n do stuf agin  
pete: like what?  
mikey: new mexcio sunsets. waterslides  
pete: shit mikey. im gonna call you  
mikey: no dont. plz. just tel me smthing u miss  
pete: crooked glasses and messy hair. mikey r u ok?  
mikey: did I fuk this up?  
pete: i think we both did. im calling you  
mikey: dont. cnt talk so drunk  
pete: pick up yr phone  
mikey: cnt talk. thsis so messd up  
pete: mikey talk to me  
mikey: i miss u  
pete: i miss u 2  
mikey: ur just sying tht to shut me up  
pete: no stupid i mean it answer yr phone  
mikey: i jst wantit bck the wayit was  
pete: we can do that. its not too late  
mikey: ur jst sayin tht  
pete: i mean it. lets try again  
mikey: how doi no u r 4 real  
pete: i dont kno call me when ur sober  
mikey: fuck u  
pete: im sorry. fuck mikey answer yr phone  
mikey: tell me u r 4 real  
pete: i am. i want u back. call me pls  
pete: mikey?  
pete: mikey come back  
pete: im emailing you sumthing. if u confirm we are on and everyone will know. doesnt get any more real than that_

Just like that, his broken memory starts working again. He can remember palming his eyes and clicking through to his email, the sidekick vibrating in his fingers because Pete kept calling and calling. It seemed to take a lifetime to load as he stared at the screen, frowning as he read the confirmation request. It didn't compute at first, not until he clicked through to his profile, and Pete's profile, seeing all the friends and fans. The hugeness of it registered, but somehow instead of scaring him it buoyed him up, gave him the push to press his fingers to the keys and click 'confirm'. There was a thrill in it, a perverse kind of joy in knowing the stink he was about to kick up. He remembers wondering if that's how Pete feels when he bleeds out his feelings on his blog. It's got to be something similar.

 _mikey: i did it. we r complicated  
pete: holy shit  
mikey: i know. fuck  
pete: u regret it?  
mikey: not for a second  
pete: if u change yr mind tomorrow ill say it was a prank  
mikey: i wont  
pete: ur amazing  
mikey: so r u. this is insane  
pete: trick is gonna kill me  
mikey: gee will kill me 2  
pete: see u in heaven mikeyway_

The next time Pete had called, Mikey answered, letting Pete chatter plans at him excitedly. He curled into his pillow and whispered back, the phone warm at his ear as drowned himself in Pete's voice, not sure if his battery or his own energy dwindled first.

And now here he is, holding the same sidekick with a shaking hand as the gravity of what he decided last night weighs down on him. He clicks through to Pete's number with trembling fingers, chest feeling ready to burst as he presses send, waiting out the ringing all fuzzy and light headed. The click of Pete picking up is too loud and he nearly chokes on his own breath.

"Mikey?" Pete sounds breathless, his usual confidence absent.

Mikey squeezes the edge of the bunk with damp hands. "Pete."

"Are you still with me?" Pete asks point blank, voice sounding strained.

Mikey takes a deep breath, pressing down a dizzying rush of blood to speak, knowing it's the only answer he can live with. "All the fucking way, Pete."

 

~end

 

 

 **Bonus Epilogue**

 _Mikey Way has created a new group **The Sweet Little Dudes**. This group currently has **1** member_

Mikey Way invited Pete Wentz to join **The Sweet Little Dudes**

Pete Wentz has joined **The Sweet Little Dudes**. This group now has **2** members

Frank Iero has requested to join **The Sweet Little Dudes**. Mikey Way has rejected this request with the following personal message: **Sorry Frank, it's exclusive.**

Frank Iero has created a new group **Cliques are so fucking high school**. This group currently has **1** member

Pete Wentz has created a new discussion topic in **The Sweet Little Dudes** entitled **things I am going to do to mikeyway when we are finally in the same place: a list**


End file.
